Mic 5/kjv
: }|1| 5:1 Now gather thyself in troops, O daughter of troops: he hath laid siege against us: they shall smite the judge of Israel with a rod upon the cheek. }} : }|2| 5:2 But thou, Bethlehem Ephratah, though thou be little among the thousands of Judah, yet out of thee shall he come forth unto me that is to be ruler in Israel; whose goings forth have been from of old, from everlasting. }} : }|3| 5:3 Therefore will he give them up, until the time that she which travaileth hath brought forth: then the remnant of his brethren shall return unto the children of Israel. }} : }|4| 5:4 And he shall stand and feed in the strength of the LORD, in the majesty of the name of the LORD his God; and they shall abide: for now shall he be great unto the ends of the earth. }} : }|5| 5:5 And this man shall be the peace, when the Assyrian shall come into our land: and when he shall tread in our palaces, then shall we raise against him seven shepherds, and eight principal men. }} : }|6| 5:6 And they shall waste the land of Assyria with the sword, and the land of Nimrod in the entrances thereof: thus shall he deliver us from the Assyrian, when he cometh into our land, and when he treadeth within our borders. }} : }|7| 5:7 And the remnant of Jacob shall be in the midst of many people as a dew from the LORD, as the showers upon the grass, that tarrieth not for man, nor waiteth for the sons of men. }} : }|8| 5:8 And the remnant of Jacob shall be among the Gentiles in the midst of many people as a lion among the beasts of the forest, as a young lion among the flocks of sheep: who, if he go through, both treadeth down, and teareth in pieces, and none can deliver. }} : }|9| 5:9 Thine hand shall be lifted up upon thine adversaries, and all thine enemies shall be cut off. }} : }|10| 5:10 And it shall come to pass in that day, saith the LORD, that I will cut off thy horses out of the midst of thee, and I will destroy thy chariots: }} : }|11| 5:11 And I will cut off the cities of thy land, and throw down all thy strong holds: }} : }|12| 5:12 And I will cut off witchcrafts out of thine hand; and thou shalt have no more soothsayers: }} : }|13| 5:13 Thy graven images also will I cut off, and thy standing images out of the midst of thee; and thou shalt no more worship the work of thine hands. }} : }|14| 5:14 And I will pluck up thy groves out of the midst of thee: so will I destroy thy cities. }} : }|15| 5:15 And I will execute vengeance in anger and fury upon the heathen, such as they have not heard. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *